1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to solid state apparatuses.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Laid-Open Nos. 09-129780 and 2009-152481 disclose a solid state apparatus provided with a semiconductor chip for imaging arranged on a printed circuit board, sealing resin arranged to cover them, and a translucent member arranged on the sealing resin. This solid state apparatus is then fixed to and thus mounted on a mounting board by means of solder, for example.
Such a solid state apparatus is subjected to stress due to change in the environment such as, for example, temperature or humidity, and its translucent member is possibly distorted. Within the solid state apparatus, the thickness of the sealing resin below the translucent member differs in some regions, and the above-mentioned stress occurs due to the difference in variations of the volume of the sealing resin among the respective regions. The distortion of the translucent member occurring for that reason can cause image distortion or focus shift at the time of imaging, and the optical accuracy can deteriorate. Moreover, such distortion causes problems of electrical contact such as a short circuit or a break in a thin line that connects the printed circuit board to the semiconductor chip, resulting in lower reliability.